<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Not So Bad Accident by xAsumix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108445">A Not So Bad Accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAsumix/pseuds/xAsumix'>xAsumix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Poor Clemont can't see without his glasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAsumix/pseuds/xAsumix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash accidentally steps on Clemont's glasses, after that he helps him get the new ones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Citron | Clemont/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Not So Bad Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love them so much♥♥ They're so cute! It's my first time writing yaoi because I'm more of a yuri shipper but they're too cute to not write about them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clemont was sitting and trying to figure out what went wrong with one of his inventions. He had a blueprint before his eyes and everything seemed to be okay but it wasn't. Pokemon translator would be revolutionary for people and pokemon but was also hard to create.</p><p>"Clemont! Where are you?" He heard Ash's voice.</p><p>The inventor got up and before he could take a step he fell. He didn't have time to see what he tripped on because his glasses fell from his face. He couldn't see anything without them so he tried his best to find them.</p><p>"Hey Clem, is everything oka--" Ash didn't finish his sentence due to the cracking sound they both heard.</p><p>"Ash?"</p><p>"Oh no! Your glasses, I'm so sorry!" Ash panicked.</p><p>"No, it's okay Ash. I always have spare ones in my backpack. Could you get them for me, please?"</p><p>"Of course!" Ash immediately started to look for them in Clemont's backpack but without any results. The other boy was silently waiting but after some time he got anxious. It shouldn't take that much time. Pikachu jumped on Clemon't lap trying to calm him down.</p><p>"Erm..." Ash didn't know how to tell Clemont that this time he hadn't had spare ones. "I searched through your backpack and found nothing, I don't think you have anymore glasses."</p><p>Clemont was anxious before but now he got very stressed. If that's true then he had to go to the glasses shop, and without seeing anything that wasn't an option. Then what should he do?</p><p>"Don't worry Clemont, I know you have bad sight so we'll go for your new glasses together." Ash offered. He looked into his friend's eyes, and even tho he couldn't see him well Clemont did the same.</p><p>"I- thank you." Clemont blushed at their closeness.</p><p>Ash found this rather cute. Yes, Clemont definitely looked cute without his glasses. Now that Ash thinks about it he looks cute with them too. But that wasn't the best time to think about it, Clemont needed his help.</p><p>"Honestly I don't know where that shop is in this town," Clemont said.</p><p>"No problem, we'll find it, don't worry." Said Ash, even if he has no idea what to do he just wanted Clemont to feel better. Whatever will happen Ash wants to help him.</p><p>"Do you have any map? If no you can use mine." Clemont handed him his electronic map knowing that Ash probably doesn't have one.</p><p>"Thanks." He murmured trying to figure out how to use this thing. He wasn't the best at reading maps, but for Clemont he had to do his best.</p><p>"Then let's go!" Ash said after managing to, in some way understand the map and grabbed his friend's hand leading him. Pikachu jumped at his shoulder. Somehow it felt really nice having Clemont's hand in his own. It's like it was supposed to be that way. Ash felt his stomach flutter, why was this happening so suddenly? Or maybe he always felt that way but didn't notice.</p><p>After a long time of wandering around the town, they finally made it to the glasses shop. Ash didn't even know how they got there but he was glad that he was able to find this place.</p><p>He tried his best to help Clemont pick the most similar glasses to his old ones. It turned out to be harder than he thought at first but they managed to find very similar ones. After getting out of the shop they sat on the bench near.</p><p>"I am very grateful for your help Ash."</p><p>"It all was my fault so of course, I would help." Said Ash, he still didn't feel good with the thought that he destroyed those glasses in the first place.</p><p>Then they went silent, both feeling weird after going through the whole town holding hands. It was a nice experience but Ash didn't know if Clemont felt the same way.</p><p>"You know what?" Ash looked at Clemont. "You look cute without your glasses."</p><p>Clemont didn't know if this was more of a compliment or insult but he decided to answer anyway.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"But..." he continued "I prefer when you have your glasses on. It brings out your cuteness even more." Ash smiled.</p><p>Clemont couldn't help but blush at that. Ash thought he was cute? And even cuter with his glasses? Probably only in Ash's way of friendship but he was still happy about it.</p><p>"There's one more thing."</p><p>Clemont looked at Ash with curiosity. What could he possibly want to say?</p><p>"Yes, Ash?"</p><p>Ash got so close to him that their lips were almost touching. Clemont blushed very hard at that moment, he felt Ash's breaths on his lips.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?"</p><p>Clemont unable to say anything just closed distance between them. He felt like on fire and his stomach was fluttering like never before. Ash's lips felt really nice on his own. This moment seemed to last forever but also ended too quickly.</p><p>Even if it was only a peck on lips it still was good enough for Clemont's first kiss. He was really happy it was with Ash. He had a crush on him for a while now.</p><p>Ash took Clemont's hand in his own and looked at the other boy.</p><p>"I think I like you Clemont, even if I only realized this today I felt that through a long time now and I know it's a strong feeling."</p><p>"I- I do too, I like you too, Ash. And I... I want you to kiss me again." Clemont closed his eyes and started to wait.</p><p>"As you wish," Ash smirked and this time using a little more force joined their lips. Clemont felt something on his bottom lip and blushed like never before in his life.</p><p>Was this his tongue? Ash wanted this kiss to be french? Wasn't this too early?</p><p>Clemont gasped, Ash took advantage of this situation and slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth. Now he was exploring Clemont's mouth and it definitely was a nice feeling. After a few seconds of depending the kiss, Ash felt that now Clemont was kissing him back. They both moaned a little in the kiss.</p><p>Eventually, they had to part for oxygen. They looked at each other panting and smiling. Still holding hands and just enjoying the silence.</p><p>Pikachu reminding of his existence happily jumped between them. He looked very proud of his trainer.</p><p>"Pika Pi!" He yelled excited.</p><p>Ash patted his beloved pokemon on the head saying. "I'm happy too, Pikachu, now let's go back to the center before girls will start to worry."</p><p>"Right, let's go."</p><p>Clemont smiled. The loss of his glasses wasn't so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope it's enjoyable, I have a few more ideas for diode one-shots so you can expect more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>